gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick McReary
Character Patrick McReary Also known as: * PM * Packie * Drunk * Boy Status: Alive Date of Birth: May 19th, 1979 Place of birth: Dukes, Liberty City Nationality: Irish Main affiliation: * Niko Bellic * Lester Crest * Chris Lopez * Nathan Harris * Daniel Garcetti Enemies: * Law Enforcement * Mario Bonneli * Trevor Philips Job: * Executive Guard (BelEnt) * Hired Gun Handle: Not Appicable Creation Date: January 2018 Patrick McReary is a registered character. He was created in January of 2018. Biography Packie was born to Maureen McReary and an unnamed father. His siblings consisted of older brothers Derrick, Francis and Gerald, with Kate being born two years after him. Born and raised in Dukes, he had never been outside Liberty City - except for Alderney State - until after the events of GTA IV. Packie's father was a violent, perverted alcoholic whom Packie blames for their mob's loss of influence. He says of his father, "I used to think I loved him, but then I realised I hated him". He eventually admits to Niko that his father used to molest both him and Gerry. He developed a drug habit at fourteen years of age, and claims he was constantly staying home from school to roll joints for his dad. Packie became involved in crime at an early age, having chosen Gerry as a role model and began spotting for his brother's scores when he was in middle school. His first conviction was in 1997 when he was arrested for stealing a car aged eighteen. The following year, he secured his first felony conviction when he was arrested for grand larceny but was (presumably) acquitted. He was arrested again in 2000 for hijacking. Packie's last known arrest was in 2005 when he was caught with several grams of cocaine in the presence of a known prostitute. At some point his father apparently committed suicide, and Gerry became the head of the McReary crime family although Packie admits that he initially suspected Gerry of killing him. Packie eventually moves to Los Santos in 2018, after the death of his mother, in hopes of rebuilding his life. He eventually reunites with Niko Bellic, his friend of ten years, and joins Bellic Enterprises. Personality On the surface, Packie portrays himself as strong and without feeling. But when drunk or otherwise confiding in Niko, he is shown time and time again to be suppressing deeply painful emotions. For example, he will lament that "the world is ugly and unkind", question what being a man is all about, and contemplates suicide. He has an addictive personality, as shown by his habitual use of cocaine and prostitutes. He doesn't seem to seriously consider immediately and directly killing himself, but does glamorize the idea that he will die young of drug overdose. Compared to most criminals, Packie is equally capable of violence and criminal activity whilst appearing to show little or no remorse. Packie's cocaine addiction has caused him numerous problems. He claims that he can't look for women without cocaine in his system and when he's with women, he spends his time in the bathroom snorting rails of coke, which lowers his sex drive (he calls this a "catch 22"). Kate claimed that Packie has uncontrollable behavior when he's with her in public and will attack anyone who he thinks is looking at her "wrong". FIB Database record |} Gallery PACKIEGAL2.jpg|Packie and Niko working together __NOEDITSECTION__